happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mind in Genercia
Mind in Genercia is a HTFF Episode. plot Sunset is honored by tote (her magic teacher), as they announce she has reached Demigoddess stage, Tote then begins to teach her an extremely important spell, the revival spell. Someone so powerful, it can be used one a decade. When suddenly a firey blast occurs, when it's revealed Burnable has came back for revenge, A portal opens as Tote goes and runs off Sunset decides to jump in the portal, but waits for Raymond and Handy, as they just adopted a new child, A uni-rabbit named Walda They all escape the portal, although Walda's arms end up getting slice off, and Burnable manages to shoot a fireball through the portal. Cuts to the pool, where Paws is pestered by both Jagger and Diamond to jump off the high dive. Paws is about back down, by Diamond slaps her, Paws ends up falling off, By luckily Aunt Chilly protects her by making an ice barrier to catch Paws, things take a turn for the worse when the portal opens, as Sunset and the others make it out okay, The fire blast ends up obliterating Paws. This cause her whole family to freak out as they all begin to mourn the lost of Paws. Sunset says to them that she can fix this, as she requires Raymond to go fetch her spell book, Raymond does as Sunset looks up the revival spell, she reads it and begins to revive Paws. Her corpse disappears. The Davises aren't thrilled at what Sunset did, as Sunset says it should work. Raymond then tells Sunset that the book says if she were a non-genericaling, they would end up being revived as a genericaling. Paws wakes up in a bunker, confused she walks down the halls and meets two troops named Tumble-Dee and Tumble-Dumb. They meet Paws and say she must best the new solider. Paws is confused as she looks in a mirror and finds out she's a genericaling. Paws freaks out, as suddenly, Burnable (in a mecha) ends up ripping up off the roof, as Tumble-Dee/Tumble-Dumb begin firing, only for Burnable to crush them. Burnable almost crushes Paws, as Tote comes and saves her. Tote ends up taking her to an underground bunker. Paws wants to know what the hell is happening, as Tote reveals she is part of their species, Paws is confused and kinda doesn't want to be this, but Tote says she must deal with the change, as also points out she can walk again, Paws looks her reflection and decides that, and also decides she can defeat Burnable, as she rushes up stairs. Tote freaks out as she tells her that she didn't say she was powerful. Paws confronts Burnable's mecha. Saying she wants a fight, Burnable ends up crushing her foot. As Paws freaks out, but she does manage to hitch a ride on top of the mecha. Paws is confused as Tote throws a spare wand to Paws. Paws doesn't know how to work it, besides making sparkles. Burnable notices the sparkles and mistakes them for bugs, so he tries to swat them, however he uses the hand of the mecha to hit the machine and smashing glass onto his face, Burnable and Mecha fall down Paws falls but is saved by her aunt, as the Davis family and Sunset, Raymond, Handy and Walda traveled to meet her. Tote thanks her for killing Burnable for this episode and decides to offer her magic lessons, but Paws denies, as she just wants to live a normal life with her family. As her aunt carries her home. As the rest of the earth dwellers go to the portal to earth, as the closing iris closes however, glass form Burnable's mecha falls down and slice off Walda's butterfly wings. Trivia *This episode reveals: -How Sunset became a demigod -How Raymond and Handy adopted Walda *Paws' genercaling forum is permanent. This was for YSK wanting to flesh her out more, and really like the designs for the genercalings. ** User:La-cocotua was the one who made those designs. *This is the debut of Walda. *After Any Given Sunset, this is the second appearance of Generica in HTFF. *The title is reference to the Rihanna song Disturbia. *The episode shares similarities to James Cameron's Avatar. *The adoption of Walda was going to be a sub-plot, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *Tumble-Dee and Tumble-Dumb are based on LOD's and Justin's designs of the genercalings respectively. ** It is unknown if they will ever appear again. Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 108 Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character